


One Fine Evening

by Djcool111323



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Pizza Sex (idk), Smut, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: Sir Booty and Toby where hanging out playing video games till one of them got a idea.I am writing this as they say it idk I was told to do it SO I DID IT





	1. Video Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sir Booty And Toby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sir+Booty+And+Toby).



Toby's POV

I was sitting there next to him SIR BOOTY the finest of the booties! We where playing something I wasn't interested in I was more interested him. The man I was playing! Who did you think I was talking about? Its a game that Lars made and he was playing a person called Amy she was a weird thing yes a thing. Well I was playing Sir Booty! We were fighting in a game which I had no idea what it was called its fun though we had ordered pizza I got a nice pineapple pizza well Lars the guy I was playing with got a sausage pizza which I thought was nasty. When the pizza got here Lars got up to get them. He came back in to the room holding them and I looked over and saw Lars trip in to his pizza dick first in to them. Sauce when all over him ,"Hey I said I DIDN'T want sausage on mine!" I said laughing he got up and looked at the pizzas ,"Hey um.. I didn't mean it!" Lars said trying to get the burning hot sauce off his crotch before it burned him. I started to crawl over to help him and brought the napkins and began helping till it I felt him get hard. (CLIFF HANGER!!!!)


	2. LET THE SMUT BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just oral for now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I dont care any more pov

Toby began to unzip Lars' pants. Toby reached her hand into his pants fishing for his dick. Which then she found his dick which well if it wasn't there she would probably still fuck him to be honest. She pulled it out and began sucking enjoying the moans she heard above her head. Lars grabbed her head and gripped tightly. Moans came out of his mouth ,"T-t-ToBy!" Lars basically sung the man that normally had a sassy reaction to everything was speechless. Toby began to go faster gently rubbing his balls. All she heard was whimpers and moans and then ,"T-t-tOby Stttoop! I am gonna-" was all he got out before his load filled her mouth which she swallowed all of it. Toby pulled off and smiled ,"Hm you do taste like the sauce from those pizzas!" (more smut coming!!!!)


	3. Ropes And Strap Ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap ons and rope bondage!

Lars Pov

Toby pushed me down on to my own bed and began actually ripping the clothes off my body. Once my shirt was in shreds to her delight. She grabbed a piece and tied it around my eyes blinding me ," Aww you saucy boy!" Toby said licking my chest I felt her get off me and open her backpack and came back with rope and began tying me down to my bed! Once she had tied me to her liking she went back to liking me the feeling felt weird when she got between my legs slowly sucking my balls she when back to grab yet another thing from the bag and came back I could only guess that she was as nude I was. In that moment I felt my legs get untied and put over her shoulders then I felt something that I could only feel a gag against my mouth which was well forced in to my mouth. Then I felt something wet and rubbery against my ass hole then it slowly go in. With my legs over Toby's shoulders and a strap on now going in to me I see why Toby forced that fucken gag in to my mouth. I tried screaming but nothing really came out. I felt the strap on go deeper and deeper in till I felt Toby's soft hips. Then that feeling left and was instead replaced pain as Toby began fucking me with out mercy. I kept trying to cry out but really all that could be heard was muffled. I began letting out soft moan as well pain turned in to pleasure. I found myself hardening by the second. Why was this so pleasurable to me? After about a good 3 minutes of Toby fucking me with the strap on I had came. Toby decided that well that was enough of that and pulled out with a smile I knew she had seeing that the blindfold that she had shittly put on me had moved up letting me see every thing. Even though though most of it my vision had blurred what happened next I would never of in my wildest dreams thought Toby would do...


	4. Smut...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby Fucks Lars ....Well he's tied up

Toby pov

I smiled staring at Lars as he stirred trying to well get his own cum off himself I walked over ,"Aww do you want some help?" I grinned then grind my hips down on him he whined which I found oddly funny and started giggling I only felt him get hard once more under me this time. Man how many times can this guy go before his body hates him. "Aww can this saucy boy not take it any more?" I was still giggling grinding my hips down his member feeling enter me. It didn't feel bad I began to bounce and moan it felt so good well almost as good the vibrators and mass amounts of dildos I had and knew how to use. I kept bouncing and grinding down hearing Lars' moans and whines I could tell the rope on his arms where starting to hurt but I wanted to fuck him before he fucked me so I was gonna go first then untie him. I didn't let him cum not yet any way I could tell he wanted to but I didn't want him to not just yet that is. I pulled off and once again began sucking him off till he came.


	5. Even More Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars Fucks Toby

Lars Pov

She had finally taken off the now sweat filled shirt piece and untied my wrist which I sat up and began to rub them. Until I felt Toby's lips against mine it was a slow kiss but I soon found my self kissing back and it turned in to a full out war of the lips of coarse though I won pushing her down this time. I began massaging her breast which to my delight she started moaning. I kept going happily listening to Toby's soft moans as she buried her head into my neck I moved my free hand down her and began to finger her. She moaned right in to my ear it wasn't very loud but it still hurt my ear a bit. I was still quite hard and I had the bright idea to fuck Toby senseless. I pushed her face first into the bed and then fucked her with no mercy like she did to me with that god forsaken strap on. After a good 4 minutes of me fucking Toby senseless I came and fell literally on top of her.


	6. The Pizza...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That poor pizza... not smut

FUCKEN I NO LONGER CARE POV

We looked over at the pizza that well we had abandoned ,"OH NO THE PIZZA!" Toby yelled literally shoving Lars not only off her but off the entire bed just to rush over to the fucken pizzas. She opened her box and took a slice and began eating it. Lars grabbed a pair of socks and pulled them up they went all the to his thighs ,"Hey Toby! Look at me!" Lars said raising his leg as high as he could rubbing his leg in a strange way. Toby started laughing and brought the pizzas over and sat them down handing Lars pizza to him. He grabbed it and began eating his which was crushed by him and his horrible walking which Toby of coarse mocked him for that. Lars had finished his pizza before Toby had even stopped laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God sake this is a fcken awful story but oh jolly jeepers its funny!


	7. I gave up... Coming Up With Chapter Titles that is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same with summary! well...actually they may of been caught....

???? Pov

We all sat there in horror ,"How long will it take them to notice us?" ,"I don't know? A good 10 hours!" ,"Shut up will you I am trying to enjoy the view!" they all looked at her ,"...Enjoy what view!" ,"The ass view!" ??? Exclaimed then all the other looked at ??? ,"Bitch be quite it!" ,"Shut it tree!" ,"Why don't you shut it you godforsaken shroom!" At that moment we were noticed! "Well shit... " ,"AMY YOU HAVE FUCKED UP!" I snapped around ,"FUCKEN HELL TORI IT WAS YOU IDEA!!!!" ," Silver what are you doing?" Silver was slinking away. I looked at Toby and Lars why was I dragged in to this forsaken area? "Come on Amy!!!" I was then dragged by my arm by Tori away ,"NOOO MY TEAA!!!!" I yelled!

Lars Pov 

I looked at Toby who looked scared. How long had they been there? Had they seen us fucking? OH GOD DID THEY RECORD US?!?! Toby was now panicking I kissed her check ,"Hey its all right! We will be fine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont know what this chapter is but yha!


	8. Toby Finds A Outfit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry Not one bit sorry

Toby's Pov!

I reached over and grabbed my backpack ,"I will be right back sweetie!" I walked in to the bathroom and changed in to the sexy maid outfit then walked back in to his room ,"Hey Lars..." I said in the most seductive voice I could manage. That got his attention very quickly. The tight corset was a nice touch it held my boobs up nicely the short skirt that I had cotton panties on underneath which I knew was to Lars liking. I got some not very high heels and I walked over to him ,"What do you need me clean master?" I said holding a feather duster. I bent forward letting him literately see right in between my boobs. I began to clean up his room bending over letting him see my ass. I felt his hands begin to grab my ass. He massaged it to which I moaned. After that I stood up and began to kiss him. We made out for a good hour or so. Before falling asleep around midnight cuddling in Lars' bed enjoying each other warmth.


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrets....

Toby's Pov

I woke up and looked over seeing Lars. My body hurt ALOT. Me and him where both nude and well mostly covered in dry liquids. I slipped out of bed and went to brush my teeth. I made sure not to wake Lars up. I began to get dressed and brush my teeth then I heard Lars get up then ,"Ow...My everything...hurts." I felt a bit weird I had slept with my best friend I guess you can say we are friends with benefits well...I at this time didn't know. Lars came in to the room and stared at me ,"We did didn't we?" Lars said now in a pair of sweatpants and his underwear "Sleep together? Do the diddle? Yha we did that..." Toby said looking away. The rest of the morning was awkward Toby had gone home leaving Lars with VERY frazzled memories...


	10. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup...

The weeks afterward will really weird and the discord chat was well awkward every one was off... No one spoke  
Not a single person said a word....  
This was a issue... But after a good few weeks things where back to normal...

THE FUCKEN END FOR NOW!!!!


End file.
